Hell House
by Modestus
Summary: An alternate ending of Hell House.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is an alternate ending of Hell House. And sorry, but I am really getting into the cliffhanger thing.

**Chapter 1 – A Sad Ending**

Sinbad entered the dungeon. There she was, held prisoner but otherwise safe and sound. She did not look harmed, which was good news. Joy had filled his heart. "Maeve," his expressed with all his happiness.

He went to cut her down and release her. As he did, he whispered to her, "Maeve"

But when raising her face to meet his, his smile disappeared. It was not Maeve. It was a demon disguised as Maeve. He was in utter shock.

"It's a trap," Mala yelled.

He fought the demon and pushed her to the wall. As he tried to escape with Mala, the demon transformed into a harpy, who chased them to Scratch's liar. As they opened the door, they saw his crew trapped in a spider web and just about to be eaten by a giant spider.

"Duck," he shouted as the harpy flew over him and collided with the spider, killing it a spreading it's green blood.

"No," Scratch yelled, just as he was spray with the spider's green blood.

Sinbad looked up, hoping his plan had worked and his crew was safe. But as he smiled that the spider was indeed dead, his smile disappeared as he noticed a figure on the floor.

He went to the figure, looking at it. Sword was still in his hand, ready to kill it if necessary. He carefully moved the figure's head with his foot. At the sight of her face, he gulped, breathed deeply, and closed his eyes.

"Hehehehehe. Now look what you've done," Scratch uttered out in a hideous tone.

Sinbad looked up at the devil. He couldn't believe it. He glanced again at the figure. To be sure, he made a small cut on her face. Blood rolled down her cheek in the place he had marked. A tear rolled down his eyes. He carefully knelt down to her and felt for her pulse. Nothing. She was dead.

"Aw, now poor captain lost his love. How touching." The devil laughed.

Sinbad looked at Mala and then at his crew before returning his gaze to the devil. "Game's over Scratch. Now release my crew."

"No, the deal was Maeve or the crew. You chose Maeve. So I keep the crew."

"Maeve is dead," Sinbad yelled, pointing at her body on the floor.

"Now, yes. But she was very much alive until you killed her."

Sinbad closed his eyes. He had to control himself from lashing out at the devil. But what good would it do. Maeve was dead. And he needed his crew. But moreover, he wanted them to be safe.

"Alright, you can have my soul for the release of my crew."

At this, Scratch's eyes grew wide. "You promise."

"I promise."

"Well, this is a happy ending," Scratch laughed, releasing Sinbad's crew.

Mala smiled at Sinbad. "You have done well. Now you must leave quickly."

"Nobody is going anywhere."

Mala approached Scratch. "You have no need for his soul. It's pure. He showed you by giving up his soul for the release of his crew."

Scratch was mad. Sinbad had tricked him at his own game. "You witch," he yelled, pushing Mala into the pool of lava.

"Mala," Sinbad yelled.

"Hehehehehehe," Scratch clapped.

But suddenly the pool of lava turned into water and Mala's figure emerged from the pool. "Go, and leave quickly."

"I said no one's going anywhere," Scratch yelled.

"Enough with you." Mala raised her arm and started to spray Scratch with water. The demon started melting, and the whole place started to shake.

"This place is going to collapse. We must get out of here," Sinbad yelled. "Quick, to the door."

Doubar grabbed his shoulder as the others headed for the door. "And Maeve?" he asked.

Sinbad looked at him then at Maeve. He didn't want to leave her, even if she was dead. But stopping to carry her could put them in danger, because they may not make it. He did not have much time to think. Finally he said, "Go first. I'll get her. Don't worry about me brother."

Doubar nodded, knowing this was no time to argue. He ran out the door and joined the crew.

"Where's Sinbad?" Bryn asked worriedly.

"He'll be right out," Doubar assured her, hoping that his little brother would make it.

Meanwhile, Sinbad had grabbed Maeve and lifted her up. He had thought that the worst thing possible was he won't make it and die with Maeve. But he could bear with that, knowing that his crew was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long, long wait. Somehow, when Bryn said, "Run, Sinbad, run," I wanted to say, "Run, Forest, run!" Hehe, anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. Italics are the character's thoughts.

**Chapter 2 – A Dream Come True…..Almost**

Sinbad scanned the crumbling walls as he carried Maeve. _Boy, what was I thinking. She's dead. But she is my love, and I want to be with her. But your crew needs you. What if you die? Then, I die with her. But what about your crew? They are safe. For now. They'll be safe. You think so? Without you, the dark forces will crush them. They have Bryn. Yes, but they need a leader. Okay, okay, I got it. Now I just make sure I don't die. The girl? Over my dead body. Now be quiet, so I can concentrate. I need to focus on getting out of here. I don't have much time. Good luck. What did you say? Nothing._

Tired of listening to him self, he followed the light where Doubar and the others had gone. That was the way out. Pieces of the walls came crashing down. One of the pieces almost fell on him.

"That was close," he whispered in relief. He then looked at the lifeless Maeve in his arms. He smiled at her face, which still held her sweetness. "Don't worry my love. I won't let them fall on you." With that, he smirked and dodged another boulder.

Outside, the others were anxiously waiting for Sinbad's arrival. They knew there wasn't much time before the whole building collapses. Bryn's heart was pounding in her chest as she watched the blackness in the doorway and prayed for her captain's life. Rongar and Firouz also looked worried. Doubar was growing impatient. "I'm going in there to get him."

"No, wait," Bryn called out as she placed her hand on Doubar's shoulder. "I think I see something."

Rongar looked hard, but he soon saw it, too. Out of the darkness, a figure emerged.

"Come on, little brother! Run faster!"

"Run, Sinbad, run!" Bryn panted.

Everybody started yelling for him to hurry up. It was almost like approaching the finish line of a race, and the crowd was cheering for you and telling you to speed up. Sinbad tried to run as fast as he could. The bright light was getting brighter and brighter. Finally, he made it, just as the side walls came crashing down.

"Sinbad, you should be resting."

"Aw Bryn, it's just a sprained ankle."

"Nonsense. Firouz says that if you don't rest it, it may take months to heel."

"Yes, I know, Firouz knows everything."

She looked at her captain with a challenging glare.

"What?"

She chucked. "Nothing. Now lie back down and rest. Everything will be just fine."

"Yes, mommy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled at him. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

"And Maeve?"

Bryn took a deep breathe. Sinbad had requested for Maeve's body to be placed in her cabin and in a casket. The Nomad was her home, and he thought this would be the best place for her. They were sailing to Basra which would be her finale rest place. "She's resting peacefully."

He nodded and smiled. He wanted to make sure the body was safe. Bryn smiled back and closed the door. Sinbad then lied down and tried to fall asleep. But Maeve's body preoccupied his mind.

"So Bryn, how is my little brother"

"He's sleeping."

"Good, you know I'll do anything for him."

She smiled and placed her hand over his and took a seat next to him at the table. Firouz had made dinner. "I know, Doubar. I know."

The gentle giant nodded and patted her back. "Thanks little one." He then turned to Firouz. "Okay, now what's for dinner?"

The proud scientist spoke with his most cheerful voice, "My specialty, fish soup with a touch of spice!"

"Better be good," Doubar mumbled, causing Bryn to lightly slap him on the back.

"What it's not my fault. I'm hungry."

"You always are," she chuckled.

Rongar past around the bowls, and Firouz poured the soup. They then all sat down to enjoy their meal, unknowingly that someone was watching them.

"Aw, poor Sinbad lost his love. Maybe I should pay them a visit. Mwhahahaha."


End file.
